Kayla and Billy See Frozen
Kayla and Billy See Frozen was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Cochrane-A. Cast *Juan Martinez as Kayla Sanchez. *Amos Martinez as Billy Lopez. *Kayla as Rita Fletcher *Julie as Evil Rita Fletcher and SallyJones1998. *Kimberly as SallyJones1998's mom. *Eric as SallyJones1998's dad. *Simon as the Ticket Manager. *Joey as the PA. Transcript Kayla: Hey, Billy. Billy: Yes, Kayla? Kayla: We are so excited to see Frozen at the movies! Billy: Yes, Kayla. We should see it! and Billy go into the AMC Theaters Rita: Evil Rita, how dare you see Transformers Age of Extinction! You know that film was made by Marvel! And you are not allowed to watch shows and films made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox. Evil Rita: But Rita. I am sorry. Rita: Sorry will not work, Evil Rita. When we get home, when i turn on the television, i will change it to Schoolhouse Rock on the Disney Channel from Spiderman Classic on CBS. and Evil Rita walk away from the AMC Theaters Evil Rita: (in Custard's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! and Billy walk up to the Ticket Manager Ticket Manager: Welcome to the AMC Theaters. What movie would you two like to see? Kayla: Billy and i would like two tickets for Frozen please. Ticket Manager: Okay. Frozen it was. And what would you two like to eat and drink? Billy: I would like a large box of buttered popcorn, a large orange soda, and a cheeseburger please. Kayla: I would like a large box of jalapeno popcorn, a large grape soda, and a hamburger please. Ticket Manager: Okay. Here you go. Billy: Thank you. and Billy enter the theater and sit in their theater seats Kayla: The film will start soon. walks up to Kayla and Billy SallyJones1998: Hey, Kayla and Billy! Take me to see Baby Einstein Baby Mozart! Kayla: No! SallyJones1998: Why not? Billy: Because that film was childish. SallyJones1998: Kayla and Billy, you two better take me to see Baby Einstein Baby Mozart! Kayla: Sally Jones, be quiet! Billy: Or i will call your Dad and Mom! SallyJones1998: Kayla, i had it! I do not want to see Frozen! I want to see Baby Einstein Baby Mozart! Now get lost! attacks Kayla Kayla: Billy, help! Billy: What's wrong, Kayla? Kayla: SallyJones1998 attacked me!! Billy: Sally Jones, i am calling your Dad and Mom! SallyJones1998: Billy, no! parents walk up to SallyJones1998 Billy: Here come your parents! SallyJones1998's mom: Sally Jones, how dare you attack Kayla! She is a nice girlfriend to Billy! That does it! You are grounded until the 30th anniversary of the Lion King! SallyJones1998's dad: That means no childish shows for you. You can only watch shows that are non childish, new school prime time, old school prime time, and pornographic. SallyJones1998's mom: When we get home, when i turn on the television, i will change it to Hey Arnold on Nickelodeon from The Secret Show on Qubo. and her parents walk away from the theater SallyJones1998: (in Noodle's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Kayla: Now we can watch Frozen. Billy: Yes, Kayla. starts Kayla: Frozen was starting! Billy: What are we waiting for? Let's watch Frozen! and Billy eat their popcorn and hamburgers and drink their drinks while they watch Frozen the film Kayla: That was a great film. Billy: Let's go home. they got home Kayla: Billy, i am tired. Billy: Me too. Kayla: We need to go to bed. Billy: Yes, Kayla. Category:Evil Rita's grounded days Category:SallyJones1998's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Cochrane-A